


The Story so Far (A Prelude to House of M)

by Amphitrity



Series: Brotherly Tales [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (House of M), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, not maxicest, really it's not, though it seems that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphitrity/pseuds/Amphitrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero."<br/>– Marc Brown</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story so Far (A Prelude to House of M)

The story so far? You know the story so far.

Boy meets girl. Boy doesn't remember much because he's only twelve minutes old.

Boy can feel, however, another breath next to him and can make out a cry that is not his own.

Boy grows up. Boy lives a peaceful life across the Balkan country.

Boy develops super-speed powers. Along the way, boy discovers that the girl has powers of her own.

Boy freaks out. Boy calms down. Boy freaks out again.

Boy swears to protect the girl at any cost.

He almost gets burned at the stake in doing that.

Boy gets saved by a mysterious man who says little but demands much. Boy will soon realize the fire would have been a mercy.

Boy cannot abandon girl so he goes along with the man, who talks of a different kind of brotherhood.

Boy hates the man with every cell in his body. He fights the man's battles, still.

Boy meets others like him and the girl. Freaks. Mutants. Boy gets tired of fighting.

He finally convinces the girl to leave the cruel man's crusade and go back to the old country.

Boy gets restless. He misses the adrenaline. He misses the action. Boy knows the girl feels the same.

Boy decides to fight the good fight for once.

Boy joins the earth's mightiest heroes. Girl is happy. Truly happy.

And that's all that matters.

Boy is slowly accepted as a hero of his own. Boy feels he may have found his place in the world.

It doesn't last.

Boy gets tricked into joining the evil man again. Boy starts to wonder if, maybe, the evil man is not so evil after all. Boy starts to wonder if, maybe, the evil man is right.

He does the evil man's dirty work until an accident happens and the man is presumed dead.

Boy sheds his old clothes and becomes, once more, a hero.

Boy goes on to have wonderful adventures.

Boy worries that the girl is falling in love with someone. Boy will never approve of that someone.

Girl gets kidnapped by giant robots. Boy almost gets killed trying to find her.

Boy gets rescued by a flashing light.

* * *

Oldest story in the book.

Boy meets another girl. She loves boy too. Boy allows himself to be happy and gets engaged to second girl.

He leaves his fellow heroes for good and stays with his wife to be at her isolated home. He will never be truly accepted there.

Boy calls first girl to announce his engagement. Boy fights with first girl. Boy gets stubborn. He will not allow his sister to marry a robot. He will not.

Boy gets married.

Boy doesn't attend his sister's wedding. Boy gets brainwashed into abandoning his stubborn ways.

Boy rejoins his fellow heroes. Boy goes back to the old country with the first girl in quest of their parentage.

Boy returns to the isolated world of his bride.

Boy will become a father. Boy is terrified.

Boy holds his baby girl in his arms. All he can think of is that she is normal. Human.

Boy invites his sister and her husband to see his child. Everything goes to hell.

Boy learns that the evil man is, in reality, his father.

Boy will never be the same after that.

Boy fails at marriage. His bride fails even more.

Boy goes mad. He tries to hurt his former friends and lover. Eventually, he comes to his senses and discovers he was being manipulated.

Boy wants a second chance.

He doesn't get any.

Boy rushes to his sister's side because it was her turn to go insane. Runs in the family.

Boy fights his father. Boy wins. He savors it while it lasts.

Boy gets tired of unfaithful wives, tyrannic fathers, unbalanced sisters.

He joins a government sponsored all mutant team.

Seemed like a good idea at the time.

It was.

Boy kind of finds his feet again with this new team. Boy meets another girl. She has green hair and sometimes they have matching expressions.

Boy likes her. He really does like her.

Boy becomes a genuine hero once more.

Boy misses his baby girl. She gets kidnapped by a crazy follower of the evil man. Her grandfather.

Boy goes crazy with rage and despair. He teams up with his estranged wife to get their baby back.

They succeed.

They succeed in becoming a family again, too.

For a while.

They serve together and raise their daughter. Boy is happy again. Boy knows it won't last.

It never does.

Boy loses both the first and the second girl to an unspeakable horror.

Boy is lost too.

Boy tries to pull himself together for his baby girl. Boy joins another, most peculiar team of heroes. Boy becomes their leader.

God smiles upon boy and he gets his sister and his wife back from the dead.

Boy tries to find his own path.

He ends up with the evil man.

Boy fights his father. Again. Boy loses. Boy leaves.

* * *

Story repeats itself.

Boy meets girl. First girl. **Only** girl.

Girl isn't as happy as when they started this whole thing. But they are together again.

And that's all that matters.

Boy learns he has another sister. The third girl. He isn't as surprised as he is supposed to be. He always knew, in a way.

Boy leaves, once more, to clear his head. Read some books.

He will never regret anything as much as that decision.

Girl goes insane again. She asks of her lost children. She hungers for the illusion. She brings chaos and destruction.

She is unstoppable.

And that’s the way it goes. Girl slips up. Good people die.

Boy just wants to keep the girl safe.

Boy just wants for everyone to be happy.

* * *

You all know how this story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing style in this story is loosely based on "Mythos: Spider-Man".

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [С чего все началось](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588668) by [lilizwingli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizwingli/pseuds/lilizwingli)




End file.
